


Brothers in arms

by MarJan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Incest, M/M, Military, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarJan/pseuds/MarJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are in the military and share a moment. Also Fili thinks about stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in arms

**Author's Note:**

> this is only my second fic on here and I really don't know what to think of it so I hope it isn't crap and if it is I apologize in advance. Let me know what you think!

Explosions went off all around him. People were screaming, running for their lives, trying to find shelter; there was none. All or at least most of these people would die. Innocent people, people who had done nothing wrong and just wanted to live their lives. Sometimes he regretted his career choice, wondered what the hell he was thinking when he enlisted. But then he remembered, it was situations like this, when all hope seemed lost that he knew what he did this for. He wanted to help people, he wanted to protect them.

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. "I know escaping would be really awesome right now, but it's not really the best time to be daydreaming." His companion smiled at him, but the smile didn't quite reach his amber orbs. The handsome brunette extended his hand to help the blond up from crouching behind the overturned truck they were using as protection from the bombs and bullets. "Come on, we've got to get rolling." They kept their hands clasped for a moment, fingers lacing and giving each other a loving squeeze. 

Then they ducked out from behind the truck, bullets flying around their ears and scared people running past them. Fili was scared too, of course he was. He was scared for his life, scared for Kili's life; but most of all, he was scared of how relatively not scared he was. Sure, he was scared, just not as scared as he should be. Another bomb went off near them and Fili blanked, went on autopilot so to speak.

He didn't snap back until he and Kili were back at the choppers they arrived in. He didn't really remember the events that lead him here, everything was kind of blurry. He remembered shooting at people and being shot at and people shouting instructions at each other. But everything seemed surreal, like he was looking at it through someone else's eye. The only thing that was clear was Kili. He kept checking to see if he was safe. And while of course he wasn't safe, at least he didn't appear to be harmed.

They were loading in the surviving civilians to transport them to a safer area. While everyone was distracted Kili dragged Fili behind a little wall. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Kili asked while frantically checking his boyfriend from head to toe for any visible injuries. Fili gently took Kili's prying hands from his body and lifted his chin to look him in the eye. 

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. A few scratches from flying debris, but that's the worst of it. Are you okay?" 

"Never been better." He smiled again, this time genuinely. "As long as you're okay I'll always be fine." Fili smiled and cupped the younger boy's face, gently pecking him on the lips.

"We should go back, they'll notice we're gone and start wondering. We can't have people growing suspicious," Fili sighed. Their brothers in arms could never know they were gay. They wouldn't take well to having a pair of poofs in their midst, a pair of brothers to make it even worse. Which was what made their relationship even more unacceptable. If anyone found out they would both be discharged, perhaps even arrested. He knew what he and his brother did was wrong, but he didn’t care. He loved Kili and Kili loved him, and the people who couldn't accept that could go fuck themselves.

"I'm really glad you're okay you know. I wouldn't know what I would do if something happened to you." A look of horror appeared on Kili's face. "Imagine having to tell mum, it would wreck her!"

Fili cupped Kili's cheeks again. "it’s okay love, we're both okay. Nothing's happened to us and if it's up to me, nothing will. I love you, okay?"

"And I love you, so fucking much." 

At that, they shared one last deep kiss before walking back to their unsuspecting company, as happy as one in a war area could be. It may not be perfect, and danger might be around every corner, but at least they had each other, and that was all they would ever need.


End file.
